Around
by umskylar
Summary: Brian comes home to something he doesn't like. He does what he has to in order to change it. AU Bensidy


"Nick, you really don't have to do this. I can take care of them, you know?" Olivia said as the pair stood in the elevator on the way up to Olivia and Brian's shared apartment.

Nick shrugged,"You know I love them, and you said Brian had to go undercover again a few days ago. I know what it's like raising one girl, I can't imagine raising two, especially not by myself. I can at least make you guys dinner."

Olivia smiled,"Well, I know the girls will be excited to see Uncle Nick,  
." she said, chuckling as the elevator dinged,"You don't have to do this, though, really, I can handle them. If you have something better to do, don't let us keep you from it."

Nick waved his hand dismissively,"You aren't keeping me from anything except a night of laying on the couch alone in my apartment." He said as they stepped out of the elevator.

"You know, if you want, I know a few women I could set you up with, get you out on the market again. Your divorce was finalized almost six months ago. Maybe it's time." Olivia suggested as they approached the door to the apartment.

Nick sighed,"I know, I just don't think I'm ready yet. Plus, I haven't been able to talk to Zara about it. I know I only see her two weekends a month, but I want to make sure she's okay with it before I start dating." He explained.

Olivia nodded as she pulled out her keys,"When is the next time you get Zara?"

"Next weekend." Nick replied. Just from the tone of his voice, Olivia could tell that he didn't want to talk about it anymore so she dropped the subject as they stepped into her apartment.

Immediately, a little brunette blur flew at them, lunging into Olivia's arms,"Momma!" The little girl squealed.

Olivia chuckled as she caught her daughter in her arms, resting the three year old on her hip,"Hi, baby," she said, putting her keys on the table next to the door and slipping off the heels she had worn to court that day.

"Mia, I told you not to just bombard your mom like that. I'm sorry, Mrs. Cassidy, I was changing Madison's diaper. I didn't even realize you were home." Katie, the teenager Olivia and Brian had hired to pick the girls up from daycare and watch them until one of them got home, explained to them.

"It's fine, sweetie. How were they?" Olivia asked, pressing a kiss to Mia's temple, before setting her down on the floor, taking off her coat, and watching her daughter run out of the room.

"Angels, as usual." Katie replied with a smile, handing the 18-month-old in her arms to Olivia, and gathering her things.

"Tomorrow's payday, right?" Olivia asked as Katie headed for the door.

"Yes ma'am, I'll see you then." Katie said graciously, walking out the door.

Mia walked back into the room, carrying a picture that she had obviously colored,"Momma' lookie what I did-" she started, stopping once she saw Nick,"Uncle Nick!" She squealed.

Nick laughed as he hugged the small girl, "Hey Mia."

Madison whined from her place on her mother's hip, reaching her arms toward Nick. "Okay, baby," Olivia said, rolling her eyes as she handed the child over to Nick.

"Hey Maddi," Nick said with a smile.

"Dada," Madison said, loud and clear, resting her head on Nick's shoulder.

"What the hell?" A voice from the doorway asked. No one had noticed the door open. No one had noticed Brian walk in.

"Daddy!" Mia squealed, attaching herself to his leg in a tight hug.

"Hi pumpkin, why don't you go play in your room with your sister and I'll come join you guys in a few minutes?" Brian suggested, kissing her forehead and glaring at Nick until he set Madison down. Mia grabbed Madison's hand, walking with her down the hallway.

"Bri, you're home!" Olivia exclaimed, taking a step towards him, and wrapping him in her arms.

"Yeah, I am," Brian started, wrapping his arms around his wife and kissing her temple,"Did our daughter just call your partner 'dada'?" He asked, jealousy prominent in his voice.

"Look, Brian, I've been-" Nick started to explain.

Brian shook his head, wrapping his arms tighter around Olivia,"I think you need to go." He said, cutting him off.

"Cassidy, you have no right to be pissed at me. The only reason I've been around as much as I have is because you left your wife to raise your daughters alone, while you go undercover every week!" Nick exclaimed, his anger getting the best of him.

"It's my job!" Brian yelled.

"It's not your job to abandon your family. I doubt you're even going undercover that much! What, do you have a woman on the side? Do you-" Nick ranted.

Brian lunged at Nick but Olivia stepped in between the two men, putting a hand on each of their chests,"Enough! Both of you! Nick, I think it's time for you to go. Thank you for everything, I'll see you tomorrow." She said, giving him a nudge towards the door.

"What the hell was that, Olivia? How much has he been around?" Brian asked as he locked the door behind Nick, hanging his coat up.

Olivia sighed,"He comes over like every other night when you're away," She answered, hanging her own coat up, and leading the way towards their bedroom.

"Why?" Brian asked, following her through the doorway.

Olivia took her earrings off, laying them on the dresser, and shrugged, "He just helps with the girls. He cooks dinner sometimes. He only stays for a few hours. He leaves before they go to bed. It's really not a big deal, Bri." She said simply.

"How is it not a big deal, Olivia? He's been spending more time with my family than I have!"

Olivia turned around quickly,"Well, whose fault is that? It sure as hell isn't mine so you need to stop yelling at me." She said. She was trying to stay calm, but he was making it hard.

Brian sighed, sitting down on their bed, and putting his head in his hands,"You're right," he mumbled.

Olivia sat down next to him, placing a hand on his back and rubbing gentle circles. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have snapped at you. I know it's not your fault that you're away so much. I understand." she said softly.

"My daughter thinks of someone else as her father." Brian said, lifting his head and looking at Olivia. There were tears in his eyes.

Olivia sighed, "Babe, she's young. She might not have even known what she was saying." She tried to reassure him.

Brian cleared his throat, shaking his head and wiping his eyes."No, this was the wake up call I needed. I'm going to talk to Tucker tomorrow, see if he will transfer me into a new unit so I don't have to be undercover as much. I need to be around more." He said decisively.

Olivia nodded, running a hand through his short hair. "If that's what you want to do, I support you. It'll be nice having you around more." She said, using the hand on the back of his head to pull his lips to hers. "I missed you," she whispered, kissing him deeply.

Brian sighed into the kiss, wrapping his arms tightly around his wife, "I missed you, too, baby." He said, pulling away and nuzzling her nose.

Olivia chuckled, kissing him again,"Let's go play with the girls. They missed you almost as much as I did." She said with a wink.

Brian took her hand as they left the room, "We should order Chinese for dinner. It's their favorite, isn't it?"

Olivia nodded as they headed through the living room. "Mia loves cashew chicken, and fried rice is Madison's favorite food." She said with a chuckle. Brian smiled as they walked into the girls' room. Mia immediately pushed them to where the dollhouse was. As they played, Brian couldn't stop smiling. This was his favorite place in the world, with his three favorite people, and there was nowhere else he would rather be.

* * *

**Next up, Olivia has a talk with Nick, Brian has a talk with Tucker, and there are some major changes in the Cassidy household.**


End file.
